ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crazy EX Battle Phase 0
''A Crazy EX Battle Phase 0 ''is the previous version of A Crazy EX Battle which takes place in a different universe. The series takes place in Los Angeles, California, United States of America instead of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. Notable Elements * The superhero team in that universe are above 18(except Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya) * Wengie, Alan, Alex, Brent Collins, Sierra, Devan, Sheryl and Jacob didn't appear in that universe and Kayla and KK are different people * Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn and Niall appeared older than what they look like in A Crazy EX Battle * The characters who are from ''Phase 0 ''that didn't appear in A Crazy EX Battle are Louis, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Kel, Kat, Kate and Petunia though it might be possible that they would appear in A Crazy EX Battle * The characters who made it to A Crazy EX Battle from Phase 0 are Ashton, Michael, Crystal, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Niall, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Gun, Tanya, Ivy, Rankora, Arzaylea and Abigail * The English used in the series is American English despite the fact that it takes place in America * Michael is shown to have earrings in Phase 0 though he isn't seen wearing them in A Crazy EX Battle * Luke is also shown wearing a lip ring in Phase 0 though he isn't seen wearing them in A Crazy EX Battle * Yuto's superhero counterpart, Ninja doesn't speak in Phase 0 but it might be possible if he speaks English unlike A Crazy EX Battle where he speaks Japanese * Zoe wears glasses in Phase 0 but lacks them in A Crazy EX Battle but it might be possible if her glasses appear in the series * Gun's superhero name was supposed to be Scarletgirl but changed to Scarlette later in Phase 0 * Ivy was a hero in Phase 0 but she is just a guardian in A Crazy EX Battle and that her amulet will be used by Leah Cheng from 'A Crazy EX battle: The Chinese Legend' * Crystal's superhero name was Stellacgirl but changed to Crystallite in A Crazy EX Battle * Arzaylea is portrayed to be a villain in Phase 0 but in Season 2 of A Crazy EX Battle, she is portrayed as a mean girl who became evilized. She also has kids in Phase 0 but doesn't in A Crazy EX Battle which means that one of them(Prem) might appear later in the series and her suit is black, blue and purple which is similar to the evilized version in Season 2 unlike Sierra's superhero suit which is pink and orange * Abigail is also the villain of Phase 0 but in Season 2 of A Crazy EX Battle, she is portrayed as a mean girl who became evilized. Her villain name is Creepystalker. * Louis, Harry and Zayn used the Dragon, Fox and Skate amulets in Phase 0 but in A Crazy EX Battle, they were used by Alan, Alex and Brent Characters Ashton(Smash) Michael(Mike-Ro-Wave) Calum(Cal-Pal) Luke(Dr. Fluke) Raphael(Catboy) Yuto(Ninja) Aidan(Gekko) Zoe(Owlette) Thaiyo(Armadylan) KK(Firefly) Gun(Scarlette) Ivy Shawn(Carapace) Louis(Firebreather) Zayn(Sk8terboi) Liam(Butterfly) Niall(Slitherer) Harry(Rouge) Kel(Ladybug) Kat(Mayura) Kate(Genie) Crystal(Stellacgirl) Petunia(Barkpup) Leah Rouge Tanya(Genocider) Rankora Arzaylea(Stellargirl) Abigail(Spiritgirl) Category:A Crazy EX Battle